freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Sony Kids Video
1st Logo (1990-1993?) Nickname: "Sony Horror Video" Logo: On an orange-pinkish background filled with brown silhouettes of kids, we see a blue upside down triangle with the familiar Sony logo on top of it. There is also a yellow ribbon-like rectangle over the triangle with the black words "KIDS' VIDEO" (with jumbled letters) and a huge black music note between them. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A loud screech-like synth choir/trumpet like sound, which sounds like something from an horror/thriller movie. This ends with a quick orchestral glissando, similar to the Paramount Television "Closet Killer" logo. Availability: Rare. It was spotted on a 1990 VHS of Snow White. Also seen on VHS prints of The Ratties. Scare Factor: Low to high, the music is loud and unfitting for first time viewers. Minimal for those who are used to it. 2nd Logo (Early 1990s) Logo: On an aqua background with childish drawings of various objects in several different colors, we see the familiar Sony logo in pink with a purple outline. Below that is a dark blue TV with yellow knobs on a pink checkered floor. Inside the TV is a blue musical note moving and bouncing around inside the TV while the wave background behind it spins and changes color. Around the TV is a yellow banner with dark blue text reading "KIDS' VIDEO" Variant: An in-credit version exists with the same background with dark blue texts that reads "A SONY Kids' Video Production" FX/SFX: The background moving to the left, the musical note moving around inside the TV, and the waves behind the note inside the TV spinning and changing color. Music/Sounds: Unknown, probably none. Music/Sounds Variant: On This Pretty Planet: Tom Chapin Live In Concert, it's the opening theme of the program, and the closing theme on the variant. Availability: Unknown. It was spotted on a 1992 VHS of This Pretty Planet: Tom Chapin Live In Concert. Scare Factor: None. This is much better than the previous logo. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1990 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1993 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen